The Medic
by ChaosGodLizea
Summary: Percy Jackson discovers his heritage at age 10, through a meeting with Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. My first fanfiction, so give it a try, R&R, Constructive Criticism is Life. No flames, please. NO LEMONS DON"T ASK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER! I just want to say, THERE IS NO SET UPDATE PATTERN!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

 **ENJOY!**

Percy was _not_ having a good day. Currently, he was being interrogated by the leader of a group of man hating ? You might be asking, well, the answer is very simple, but it would be easier to go back to the beginning.

oooOOOooo

(Percy's POV)

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. "BOY! Get up and get out in twenty! I have some… ah, friends coming over!" I mentally called him a man-whore at that. You see, my mom goes to work at five in the morning, so when my step-father, Gabe Ugliano, can afford it, he has hookers come over to sate his disgusting lust for the opposite sex. Luckily, I have something I can do until my step-father falls asleep. Thankfully, my mother, Sally Jackson, paid for First Aid, CPR, basically anything that can save someone's life. Anyway, I had finally reached my destination. The park. While aimlessly wandering around, I heard a scream, and what sounded like a giant dog growling. Completely disregarding my safety, I pulled out an airsoft pistol, and ran in that direction. Arriving in a secluded part of the park, I saw ten dogs the size of garbage trucks, and four girls, one of which was on the ground, putting pressure on their arm. 'Well, fuck. I think I'm going to get hurt today,' I thought, as I took aim, and started shooting at anything bigger than a human. All the dogs looked at me, and I knew I was royally screwed. That was until the dogs started turning into golden dust. As soon as I could, I was by the girl on the ground's side, pulling out everything I needed from a military issue medic bag, and looked at her arm. Ouch. That's gotta hurt like a bitch. Anyway, I started by taking out hydrogen peroxide, quick-clot, and some ever-so-helpful bandage wraps. The reason being one of the monsters had made a nice deep gash, in her arm. That's going to scar up nicely. As I thought this, I had finished my job, and looked up to find around thirty arrows aimed at my head.

Well, shit.

oooOOOooo

(Artemis POV)

I had just made it to the clearing to fight off the Hellhounds that had ambushed My lieutenant and three more of my hunters, to see a _boy_ touching said lieutenant. Right before I let my hunters turn this _boy_ into a pincushion, one of the ambushed hunters ran up to me, and told me what happened. Well, we're going to interrogate him on his motives. As soon as he looked up, he paled, and I couldn't help the smirk. He knows that he's screwed.

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. R &R, anything is welcome, just no flames. Constructive Criticism is Life**

 **-May Chaos guide you,**

 **-Chaos God Lizea**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hey everyone, so I have good news. I'm currently at a program where I can use the computers whenever I have Free Time! I should be able to Update whenever I have inspiration, now on to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER!** : I do _**NOT**_ OWN PJO or HoO, does. One day, I might own it, but until then, I need this damn disclaimer…

 **Last Time:**

 **(Artemis POV)**

 **I had just made it to the clearing to fight off the Hellhounds that had ambushed My lieutenant and three more of my hunters, to see a** _ **boy**_ **touching said lieutenant. Right before I let my hunters turn this** _ **boy**_ **into a pincushion, one of the ambushed hunters ran up to me, and told me what happened. Well, we're going to interrogate him on his motives. As soon as he looked up, he paled, and I couldn't help the smirk. He knows that he's screwed.**

 **This Time:**

 **(Percy POV)**

Once I got over the fact that the Greek gods were real, and I was the son of one, I started noticing things. Like how my favorite goddess (Don't tell her I said that) didn't turn me into a Jackalope for touching her Lieutenant, and how the hunters I saved looked at me with less disgust than the rest of them. Currently I was being interrogated. It sounds painful, but it's more like they ask a question, if they don't like my answer, they hit me, and sometimes pour ice-cold water on me, then start hitting me again. It's supposed to hurt, but the water actually refreshes me. On the bright side, they got the story of what happened from the Lieutenant, I think her name was Zoe. Apparently the other two hunters were on probation for showing affection to a man that wasn't their brother or something like that. That was only what happened in the past three hours, but as long as I don't have to go back home until 10, I'm good. Just as I thought this, Artemis walked in,

"I'm going to take you home, I can't have you here," she said. Once she said this, I paled.

"I can't go back home, not now, please just take me to a forest preserve or something, I'll do anything just for this request!" I was literally begging by now. I couldn't go back. If I scared away another hooker, I would be on the receiving end of his lust again. The last time it happened, I was seven. Oh. Well, it looks like Artemis was just looking through my thoughts which were focused on that memory. I started to shake in fear when I saw the look on her face. " He what?" her voice was calm, but you could feel the anger, and hear the underlying threat. H-he r-raped me." my voice was small, and you could tell how much it had affected me. If anyone knew me before it happened, then they wouldn't recognise me, as I was much more guarded around men, even if they were there to help me. In fact, I usually only interacted with men if I was trying to save their life. Just then, her face exploded in rage. "You will stay with the hunt from now on. Now come, lead us to your house.

oooOOOooo

The hunters had followed me through Manhattan for the last fifteen minutes, and to say they were angry would be an understatement They didn't want help from a boy, and on top of that, they didn't want to go to a boy's house. Just as I got to my house, I saw three shadows in the window. Two skinny, one fat and disgusting. I had to combat my bad memories as I gagged, and pulled out my keys at the same time. I opened up the door, and walked in, making sure that I was loud about it. I directed the girls to the only clean place in the house. The living room. It's the only clean place in the house because Gabe only goes in there to play poker, which is about once a week. After he plays a few games with his 'buddies', I clean the room up so that I can actually have a place for guests, during the rare moment that I can have them over. A few minutes later, Gabe came to the kitchen where I was preparing tea and and peanut butter toast.

"You took away my only source of pleasure, boy, what do you expect me to do until your mother comes home?" As he asked this, he started to advance on me, and back me into the corner. "I know what I should do, I should take you, _again_. I thought you learned, but I guess some things just need a second less-" He never got to finish because around thirty arrows sprouted from his back and head. By the time he fell, I was on the ground, curled up in a ball, and shaking as I re-lived the last time this happened. All of a sudden, there were two girls trying to get me to calm down, as the rest of them looked on wondering why I was reacting like this. As I started to pay attention to what was happening, I realised that it was Artemis and Zoe. They were both worried, as they both knew what had happened when I was seven.

"Percy, it's okay, just calm down, and focus, okay? It's the past, and never going to happen again," said Zoe, and I finally calmed down enough to focus on her beautiful volcanic black eyes. Just then, my mother screeched from the doorway.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"


End file.
